


Game of Cat and Mouse

by Blood_Lich_Maeve



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akira/Ren is a Brat, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Bottom Akechi Goro, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Digital Art, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Sex, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Maid Akechi Goro, Masochism, NSFW Art, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Rough Sex, Royal True Ending (Persona 5), Sadism, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spanking, Switching, Top Akechi Goro, Top Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Lich_Maeve/pseuds/Blood_Lich_Maeve
Summary: After defeating Maruki and returning reality to it's place, Joker assumes his first love is dead. 10 Months later Akechi comes back into Joker's life, and although their feelings are on the table the two aren't officially together still. Akechi decided he wants to change this during their date on Valentines day, but the trauma Loki caused him still lingers in his mind. How could he ever make Joker happy after causing him so much pain?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 80





	1. A Quick End to One Game Just Means a Quick Start to Another

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly reccomend reading this while listening to [No More What If's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOS1LUnvdYE). This song is a great look into Akechi's character, and I think fits the mood for any AkeShu romance perfectly. Had this idea at like 5am during some discord shenanigans and ended up turning my ramblings into a fic cause it was too cute not to. Hope you enjoy! Might add another chapter or two if I want to explore more AkeShu from this angle (I probably will). Thanks to my beta readers @Spaceman2797 and @ChiefMandu

It was to be an ordinary night in Kichijoji for the two of them. Dinner, a game of billiards or darts, and drinks at Jazz Jin to end the night off. And yet Ren felt nervous for some reason. Well, he certainly knew the reason. It was February 14th, Valentine’s day, and him and Akechi were spending the night together. It had been a year since they ended Maruki’s false reality together, and only 2 months since Akechi came to him, showing that he was still alive. Apparently in the 10 months missing, Akechi had checked himself into a rehab facility to try and soothe the effects of Loki on himself. He was surprised Akechi had even managed to be released. Although, he had escaped death twice now, so perhaps it wasn’t so strange. 

Despite their emotional reunion, nothing was official between the two of them. He had confessed his feelings to Akechi the day before they faced Maruki, and when he returned, he thought they would be together. But still two months passed without a word about it from Akechi. In fact, they picked up exactly where they left of, dancing around each other, both refusing to commit. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy their courting game, but he was getting impatient. He didn’t want to push Akechi with the first move though, afraid that he wasn’t ready for it yet.

Footsteps pulled him from his trance, as he turned to his side to see Akechi walking towards him. He was wearing the same cold weather clothes from last year, but Ren didn’t mind, after all it looked amazing on him.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long. Given the date the subway was packed.” He wore the same confidence as ever, as if they had never experienced hell together. How he was such a good actor Ren would never be able to figure out.

“Not really, just got here myself. I’m hungry, how does Takoyaki sound?” He tried his best to hide his anxiety behind his own cool exterior. He supposed one more night of pretending nothing happened wouldn’t hurt them. Akechi smiled.

“Takoyaki sounds amazing, shall we?”

\--

The night had gone on much like any other they shared. They got two orders of Takoyaki from their favorite shop, and soon found themselves inside Penguin Sniper club, playing a round of billiards. The game went on how it always did, every little movement of their bodies, every coy look and playful gesture. They both knew how bad the other wanted it but both refused to lose. The game ended quickly, Ren taking this victory for himself. They were on route for drinks when Akechi suddenly grabbed Ren’s arm.

“Joker how about we go back to Leblanc? I know it’s late, but I’d really enjoy some of your coffee right about now.” Something about him was different.  
“I don’t see what not, Boss should’ve locked up by now, so it’ll just be us.”

“Sounds perfect.”

They turned tail towards the subway station, passing by a couple on the side of the road.

“Oh, thank you so much my dear! These flowers are so wonderful, I love you!” The woman squealed. 

“Anything for you my love. I love you too!” The two embraced, pulling into a passionate and rather public kiss. Akechi couldn’t help but watch the display as they passed, and he noticed several others in similar positions. ‘I love you’ being thrown around by every man and woman they passed. He rarely allowed things to rattle him but couldn’t help letting this one in. His fists tightened as the two walked, and he could feel his breath speed up slightly.

“Akechi, you okay?” Ren gently put his hand on Akechi’s shoulder, pulling him into eye contact. Akechi matched him and put every fiber of his being into not letting tears fall. Those words haunted his mind as he looked at the one person he had ever understood. The boy who told Akechi that he had feelings for him. The man he had spent every living moment hating for half a year, and every moment of his therapy dreaming of.

“Yes, everything is fine. Apologies, I think I need some water.” He broke the gaze to continue walking. He didn’t have to be looking at Joker to feel the disappointment in his eyes by that response.

\--

They sat at the bar of Leblanc, both idly sipping on a cup of coffee. While the warmth of the coffee and the café felt amazing after walking around Kichijoji for an entire night in winter, an awkward silence was in the air, and they both could feel it. For once in their lives, neither player knew what move came next. What strategy would claim victory. 

Akechi’s plan had been to take Joker on a wonderful date in Kichijoji, bring him back to Leblanc where he would tell Joker that he wanted to be with him. However, the closer they had gotten to the café, the more his stomach begin to turn. He wasn’t sure what exactly he meant by “want to be with him” and was hoping to figure it out before they got back. Initially he only wanted sex, to be friends with benefits. Maybe rivals with benefits was the better term. But the more he thought about being intimate with Joker the more scared he felt. What if sleeping together changed their friendship? What if he broke the one thing he wanted and could never fix it? Would he revert back to the anger filled beast he was two years ago? Would Joker hate him even more when he realized Akechi was still a monster?

Loki began taking control again. He couldn’t stop the thoughts from forming faster and faster. Damn it all. What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I do this? Why am I so afraid? Why does he want me? Apparently, his thoughts became visible in his body as Joker’s hand gently rested onto his shaking fist.

“Hey if you need to, you could lay down in my bed?” He wore genuine worry on his face. For a moment, the mask of Joker was gone and Akechi was looking at Ren. He had dropped his façade in front of the one person he shouldn’t. Akechi was tired of holding his own.

“Y-Yes maybe I should. Why don’t you come upstairs with me?” Akechi didn’t let him respond before he grabbed Joker’s hand and walked to the stairs. He practically dragged Joker up, both silent. They got up to his room, pitch black, and Joker quickly lit a few candles before returning to Akechi. Not a moment after he got there Akechi grabbed Joker and pushed him back against the wall, his hands sliding beside his shoulders, keeping Joker pinned.

“Akechi?”

He leaned into Joker and whispered.

"I can't keep doing this Joker. You know... we can't play this game of cat and mouse forever. One side has to win eventually. Either the mouse escapes into the night, or the cat catches his prey. I have a feeling we are both routing for the cat, am I wrong?"

A few moments sat between them, eyes closed and breathing heavy. They could both feel hot breath on their lips as the walls that kept them apart came crashing down. Joker pulled him in, and Akechi immediately responded, their kiss passionate and wet. It wasn’t long before Joker tasted blood as Akechi’s teeth bit down hard on his lip. He felt the sweat clinging to his shirt, his winter jacket was off of him before he realized it. Akechi's hands were all over him, too many places to think about one specifically. The longing they both felt for an entire year. The horrible fear they both felt when they thought they lost each other, twice. The realization that they can finally be together, even if just for a night.

Akechi traveled down from Jokers’ his lips to his neck, biting hard. Nothing could ever take Joker from Akechi, and he intended to let the entire world know with his teeth. Their breath was hot, and Joker caught Akechi's smell properly. Like a woodfire that'd been burning for too long. It was so comforting, so safe... but it was dangerous and volatile at the same time. Fumbling hands worked at the buttons of Jokers shirt, and moments later it joined his jacket on the floor. Akechi didn’t waste a second before he began feeling up his most hated rivals abs. 

Fuck. It was so wrong. He was touching the body of someone he had nearly killed. Why had Akechi done it? Shoot the one thing he ever grew to care for as he did his mother. As fast as the thoughts entered into his mind, Joker pushed them away with his lips. His mind was cleared in a moment. The past year didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was the years they had to come. Akechi's sweater and scarf was next to come, hitting the ground. The soft candlelight illuminated their toned bodies, glistening with sweat. Metal slapped against wood as their belts fell.

"J-Joker..." Akechi's eyes suddenly caught the bulge growing in Jokers jeans. As much as he wanted it, as much as he'd instigated, he was still afraid. He hadn’t doubted himself like this since his choice to betray Joker to Shido. But what if he touched the wrong spot, bit too hard, moved to fast? He had already hurt Joker enough as it is, how could he do it again?

"Is... is this really ok? Can I do this to you after all I've done... all I’ve put you thr-" He was cut off as Joker pushed their lips together again. He moaned into the kiss and they wrapped together again. Their skin was pressed together for the first time, the fire in their stomach heating them through the cold February night. Akechi's felt his nipple gently brush against Joker and stifled a moan. Finally, Joker pulled a way, a string of saliva between their mouths. Joker chuckled as he wiped it away.

"I want this too you know. So, I'm not going to let you be selfish enough to keep from me any longer. Tonight, I'm yours, and nothing is going to change that."

That did it for Akechi. Moments later Joker was pushed onto the bed, a wary creak marking his arrival. Akechi took a long moment to look Joker up and down before starting to remove his pants. Quickly and awkwardly, they managed to get Joker's pants hanging by his right ankle. It would've come off fully, but as soon as he had the chance Akechi lunged in, grinding his own length against Joker, pulling a harsh and needy moan from each man. The smell, the sounds, the taste, both were fully intoxicated to each other. The addiction of their game finally paid off, and soon, Akechi pulled his own pants down, granting a cocked eyebrow from Akira as he obviously checked out Akechi's bulge. Ugh even though he was clearly a bottom he liked to act as if he was in control. He always had the upper hand, was always one step ahead of Akechi. Not tonight.

Akechi grabbed Joker's boxers and pulled them down to mirror his pants, revealing his fully erect length, and toned ass. Joker gave him a wide grin, clearly proud of showing himself off. His confidence was repulsive. Stripped naked and about to be fucked like a sow and he had the gall to smirk. Akechi was so sick of it. His own cock was out a moment later, and he was climbing onto the bed. Their dicks rubbed against each other pulling a moan from each. Out of curiosity Akechi checked to see who was bigger as they pressed together.

"Of course, it's a fucking tie..." Akechi barked. Joker chuckled again, moving his hands up to rub the back of Akechi's neck. He was practically on fire, but the feather like touches of Joker’s fingers sent cool electric sensations down his spine.

"Didn't you say the game was over? You won. The mouse is all yours. Go ahead and take your prize." He laid his head back, lifting his hips up, practically begging for Akechi to take him. He just growled in response, taking a second to lube himself and Joker's tight ass up. He firmly grabbed onto Joker's feminine hips and lined himself up. He took a few deep shaky breathes before finally mustering the courage to push inside.

"Ahh! Ahh fuck!" Moans and screams rang from both parties as Akechi gave Joker his first. Joker's eyes twitched for a moment as Akechi pushed his full length inside. Hips pressed against Joker's butt, and then they stayed there for a few moments, bodies connected. Akechi was expecting another quip from his partner, so instead of waiting, he took the advantage. He pulled back quickly, and just as fast slammed back inside, pulling a whimper from Joker. Oh... that was a fun sound. He repeated the action and was awarded with the same whimper. Yes... that's what he deserves. The thrusts continued, pulling equally desperate whimpers and moans from Jokers lips.

"Now we see your true form, huh Joker? Confidant leader of the phantom thieves, submitting himself to his archfoe. How..." He leaned in and whispered. "poetic."  
Joker could only cry like a wounded animal in response. He certainly didn't hide that he was a masochist, hell most of his friends were well aware. And yet feeling the object of his desire take the role he had dreamed of was too much. He melted in a moment.

"P-please... Akechi..."

Akechi slammed in again, earning another whimper.

"Akechi? Don't be so formal with me Ren. You said it yourself... you're mine now! That means you call me Goro you understand?" His eyes were dark and angry, eyes that would scare any normal person away. And yet, those where the eyes Joker had fallen in love with.

"Yeah... I'm sorry Goro."

Akechi shivered upon hearing his first name spoken by his partner. It had been so many years since anyone used his name like that. Perhaps he could get used to it. The thrusts continued again, growing faster and faster. He could feel unearthly sensations building up inside. His balls were starting to twitch as his throbbing length ravished Joker. Joker clenched and cried more, his eyes begging for his love. Their breathes were uneven, ragged, and heavy. Yet neither had ever felt more connected than they did in this moment.

"Ren... I… I'm gonna..."

"Me too Goro... please don't stop. I'll be yours forever just please finish inside me!" He pulled Akechi closer, sweat dripping from his brow. Akechi sped up as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Fffff- FUCK!" He leaned forward and clamped his teeth down hard under Joker’s collar bone, quickly tasting blood. It happened in a hot flash, all the muscles in his pelvis flexed and twitched as his hot cum filled Joker up. Joker’s moans mixed in with his muffled screams as Akechi felt a hot wetness hitting his abdomen, only to realize Joker had cum with him. Wow... that was a lot of Cum. They stayed like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other, Akechi's head crooked into Joker's neck, both breathing heavily as they calmed down. Fear quickly returned to Akechi. He pulled back with a look of horror in his eye. He had learned to control the sadistic creature in his brain, but he lost control.

"Joker I... I’m so sor-"

“Hey” Joker stopped him. A hand was against his cheek, gently massaging his face. “That felt amazing Goro… I really liked every second of it. You didn’t hurt me ok? Actually, the opposite, that felt fucking perfect.” Akechi could only stare in confusion. All these feelings were so new.

“Well… I’m glad it felt good. If that’s the case, I hope you don’t mind if I ask for more?”

“Of course not. Although maybe we should go slower next time, for you. Not that I mind when you get a little aggressive.”

Akechi nodded. 

“Yes… I agree, slower would be nice for a bit… may I still call you Ren?”

Joker’s smile was more heartwarming than any touch he had ever felt.

“Of course, you can… Goro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to posting my Fics publicly, but I have lots of things in the fryer rn, just sorting through what I'm ready to post and what I'm not. If you want to come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Blood_Lich) where I retweet art and will probably post when updates or new fics drop. Maybe...


	2. Do Princes Dream of Jester's Sheep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Akechi broke down their walls and had their first together on Valentine's Day. How will their relationship change now that their desire for each other is up in the air?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal Imagery. If that's not cool with you start at the 4th paragraph. More AkeShu cause it gives me life. Shoutout to fluff and angst cause that's all this chapter is baybee. I once again recommend listening to [No More What If's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOS1LUnvdYE) while you read cause Lyn is the best and it's kinda gay tho. Thanks again to @Spaceman2797 and @ChiefMandu for being my Beta readers.

Akechi found himself in the dark red glow of Mementos. Around him the Phantom Thieves of Heart were in a ferocious battle with some horrid unseen foe. Voices yelled out warnings, and calls that were muddled, as if yelling them in water. Akechi couldn’t understand a word of it. He was standing there in the heat of the battle. But he was dressed not as the black mask, but as the righteous detective prince. Except… He could tell it was Loki who dwelled in his mind, not Robin Hood. 

At his side he held a pistol. Not the laser pistol that his spirit had manifested to match his superhero persona, an actual pistol. The same one he had during Joker’s interrogation. He couldn’t move, in fact he could hardly look around. In an instant he lurched forward against his own will. It felt as if he was being moved on puppet strings. A moment later the gun was trained directly onto Ryuji. Akechi screamed to desperately warn the boy, but no sound escaped his throat. He was on the ground bleeding out. Ann was next. Then Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru. Even Sumire was now motionless before him. Only Joker was left. 

Unlike the others, Joker simply stood facing Akechi. He wasn’t wearing the attire of Joker anymore, in fact all he wore were a pair of grey jeans. Teeth marks were visible on his neck and shoulders, perfectly preserved from their night together. He stared at Akechi, his eyes glossy and empty, just as they had been on the night Akechi had actually tried to kill him. Akechi could feel tears stream down his face, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop the strings. Joker’s lifeless body lay before him. Akechi’s arm shook as he felt the string pull his arm upwards… upwards… upwards. It was pressed directly under his chin.

Akechi woke with a start, suddenly sitting upwards with ferocity. He was sweating bad, and even though the attic of Leblanc was freezing in the winter, he still felt hot. Even with his intensive therapy, the nightmares had always plagued him. Something about this one though… Joker began to stir next to him, noticing that Akechi was awake.

“Goro? Wha- mmh- What’s wrong?” He spoke in a groggy tone. He placed his hand on Akechi’s bare shoulder, causing him to flinch. His hand recoiled, but as he tried to pull away Akechi grabbed the hand and pressed it back down, letting a shaky breath escape his lips.

“I’m sorry I woke you… My dreams weren’t pleasant to say the least.” It took everything Akechi had to not cry. In his head he repeated ‘It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream.’ Joker’s hand began to rub gently, and Akechi leaned into the sensations immediately. How had he lived this long without being touched like this, with such loving gentle hands. 

“Do you need anything? Maybe water?”

As much as Akechi didn’t want the touch to end, he could tell just how dehydrated his dream had made him.

“If it’s not too much trouble, I don’t’ think I would mind.” Akechi nearly whispered, his voice hoarse from the events of the night and from the noises he likely cried in the dream. Joker gave him a kiss just below the jaw and sat up from the bed, stretching before moving to the stairs. Akechi would be lying if he said he wasn’t admiring the musculature of his back as he left. Left alone with his thoughts for a moment he grabbed his phone, checking the time. Around 4 am, well at least he had gotten some sleep, even if he may get no more. He had missed a text from Sumire, more than likely while him and Joker had their first.

Yoshizawa-chan:  
“Happy Valentine’s day Akechi-kun. Hope you had a nice time doing whatever. =)”

It was too late to reply now, but the message set his mind at ease. He hadn’t hurt anyone; well, he hadn’t hurt anyone any further than he already did at least. He let out a sigh and put his phone down, laying back down on the bed. He closed his eyes, doing his best to practice the meditation he was taught in rehabilitation. Deep breathes in, deep breaths out. Joker brought him the water, only to find Akechi had fallen back asleep. He smiled and put the glass down on the table next to them before pulling Akechi in and drifting off to sleep with him. 

\--

Akechi awoke that morning in the attic of Leblanc. Light seeped through the windows, illuminating the room. Not too much though, apparently an overcast morning. His clothes lay scattered about, a memory of the last night. Only, Joker wasn’t there next to him. Wasn’t in the room at all. He couldn’t help himself and felt panic set in. Surely Joker would’ve waited for him, or at least left a note or text before leaving. His fears must’ve been realized. Having sex with him like this was too much, and now the only relationship Akechi could ever have was broken. Ruined just as he ruined everything he touched. He couldn’t help a few tears from dropping as he curled up into Joker’s sheets.

The blip of his phone ringer ripped him from his shock. He sat there for a moment before picking it up.

Amamiya-kun:  
“You still asleep Goro? I’m making your fave for breakfast downstairs when you wake up >:3 Clean shirt and pants are on the table, should fit you fine.” 

He stared at the message before letting a shaky laugh out and wiping his eyes. He decided maybe he shouldn’t have assumed the worst, he thought therapy would’ve fixed that but clearly, he still needed some work. He found the simple shirt and pants that were left for him, changed, and made his way down the stairs.

Ren was there behind the bar to LeBlanc, wearing a shirt Akechi had never seen before, his apron, and simple jeans. He was currently a blur, a frying pan held over Leblanc’s oven with something sizzling, adjusting and setting the coffee maker, checking something else on a pan that had been set to the side. He was grabbing ingredients adding them somewhere, moving on to the next thing and never losing his step. It was probably the first time Akechi could say that watching someone cook made him horny.

Ren noticed his presence and his eyes lit up behind his slightly fogged up glasses.

“So, sleeping beauty is finally up huh? Didn’t even need a kiss from his charming hero.” He flipped what Akechi now saw was bacon in the pan and adjusted the other plan still out of view.

“Well perhaps a kiss would’ve worked if my charming hero decided to wake me before starting breakfast. I won’t lie, I was a little worried when you weren’t beside me.” That “little” was a lie, but he wanted Ren to see him with some small semblance of sanity in check.

“Oh” Ren replied. “Shoot I’m sorry, I hadn’t thought about it like that at all. I wanted to surprise you with something romantic.”

Romantic? Were they in romance? Akechi still assumed it was just sex. He was a little surprised that Ren implied they would be more than friends with benefits. Looking back their language was perhaps more romantically charged than he thought. But still, romance?

“I see. Well, I appreciate the gesture for me then, for… whatever we are.”

Ren seemed confused by the response, but his cooking distracted him. He continued his meal until two plates were being sat out at the bar, and Akechi sat down at his usual seat.

“For your breakfast, Goro, I’ve prepared a western style breakfast with fried eggs, thick cut bacon, home fries, and… some fluffy wonderful pancakes.” He showed the meal off with a flare before pouring Akechi a mug of coffee, and then moving to join him at the bar for his food.

“You’re still not over the Pancakes? Yes, I enjoy pancakes, but they aren’t my favorite by any means. Though I’m not complaining, this looks fantastic.” He dug in, and Ren followed suit. It was delicious, everything Ren cooked was to perfection. The bacon was juicy, the eggs fluffy, the home fries salty, and the pancakes were admittedly the best part of the ensemble. Akechi wasn’t sure why Ren didn’t just go for culinary school at this point. Between the meal Ren asked.

“So, what is your favorite, I had assumed it was pancakes but I guess I didn’t know?” 

Akechi hadn’t been expecting to answer this one, and he took a break to consider.

“I don’t know if I have one. I hate waiting, so I usually order meals that aren’t popular. That being said, Western style breakfast is up there, my mother use to make it for me all the time.” He paused looking down at his meal, remembering his childhood for a moment. Carefully avoiding the painful memories and instead focusing on his mother’s love. “I… I guess Western style is my favorite.” 

“Look at that, I guess I knew it before you did huh?” They both laughed and continued their meals. The bell for the door of LeBlanc rang, and Sojiro Sakura stepped inside the building, putting an umbrella down.

“Hey Ren, got a favor to a- Oh.” He stopped for a moment as he actually turned to look at them. His surprised expression was aimed at Akechi, and his eyes drifted to Akechi’s shirt too. It seemed he had clocked it was Ren’s. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect you to be here Akechi-kun.

“Ah, I’m sorry Sakura-san, I wasn’t exactly expecting to be here either. Ren just made breakfast for the two of us.” Akechi’s use of ‘Ren’ and not ‘Amamiya’ or ‘Joker’ clearly didn’t escape Sakura’s ears. He just nodded for a moment.

“Well… I’m glad you two are enjoying yourselves. So Ren, about the favor. I need to drive Futaba out somewhere, I think her and that Yoshizawa friend of hers are doing something, and I’d rather not have her trudge to the train station in all this rain. You mind holding down the fort for today?” 

Ren nodded in response.

“Yeah, that shouldn’t be a problem. If it’s raining too hard, we’ll just stay inside for the day.”

Sojiro nodded back.

“Thanks, I appreciate it a lot. Oh and uh, not that I mind you two at all, but don’t try anything if customers are around alright?”  
Akechi couldn’t help but blush and look away. He certainly intended to make it obvious something happened between them, but his clothes, the marks on Ren’s neck, their demeanor had laid it on far thicker than he planned.  
“Don’t worry, we won’t.”  
Sojrio thanked Ren again before exiting with his umbrella. Neither had previously noticed the rain, but now the thrumming sounds of it was obvious. They finished breakfast in silence, clearly that encounter had made things awkward again. Ren broke it after a time.

“Hey uh, sorry about that. I guess it’s embarrassing to let someone know we’re dating already.” They were dating now? “But I’m kinda glad Sojiro knows. I don’t really wanna hide it from anyone if that’s ok with you. I uh… I love you, Goro.”

Akechi froze at those words. The same words that had been spoken by all those strange couples last night. Words Akechi barely understood. Only one person had ever said those to him before today, his mother. He didn’t know what to do.

“I… I see… How nice…” his breathing quickened just the slightest as his face went red. What the hell kind of response was that? It was one that would push Ren away, and yet that was the response he chose. Ren visibly deflated a little.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

More silence followed, and Akechi’s thoughts ran free again. Should he say it back now? Should he pretend like it never happened? Act like those words didn’t scare him more than any other thing in the world?

“I… I should go…” He pushed up from his chair and was approaching the door. 

“Goro, wait. Hold on!” Akechi didn’t listen and a moment later he was in the rain outside, running away. It certainly was raining just as bad as Sojiro implied, but he didn’t care. He just needed to get away. These feelings were too much for a monster like him. He didn’t deserve them, didn’t earn them. Just like he didn’t deserve to love Ren. The rain began to sting a little against his face as he finally slowed down. He wasn’t sure how much of the wetness on his face was tears or the storm.  
He was in some street, probably near Yongen-Jaya. He couldn’t tell which one though. There was a brick wall that seemed good enough, so he held himself against it and let the sobs flow. Emotions he still didn’t understand attacked him, more dangerous than any shadow. His feelings for Ren were still so unexplored, he truly didn’t deserve to have Ren one of the most wonderful and amazing young men of the world look him in the eye and tell him, Goro Akechi, murderer, psychopath, criminal, that he loved him.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there crying at his own stupidity, but the rain began to slow down, enough for Akechi to realize he had run out into a rainstorm, in February, with nothing but a tshirt, socks, and jeans. He truly was an idiot and needed to get inside soon before he got sick. He made his choice but froze again when he heard a voice behind him.

“Goro?”

He turned around to see him there. Soaked like a cat that fell in the canal. No glasses, so the puffy redness of crying was visible in his eyes. It was Ren. He had chased Akechi into the storm.

“Ren…”

It was silent for a moment as Akechi looked at him, shaking, clearly freezing cold, and yet through the obvious tears he shed he still wore that stupid look of determination.

“What is wrong with you!” Akechi screamed. “You could’ve gotten hurt! You could get sick, you could slip, you could fall! Why the hell do you always have to be a hero?!” His voice cracked hard on the word hero. Ren clearly looked surprised but held his ground.

“I should be telling you the same thing. I know these streets pretty damn well, after all. I came after you, what did you expect?” They took a step towards each other.

“Why damnit why? Why would you come after me? Why do you think I’m worth your concern? Why… Why do you think I’m worth your love?” Tears started again.

“Don’t be stupid.” Ren’s voice was shaky. “I couldn’t tell you just how many reasons there are. You’re intelligent, you’re driven, you’ve got resolve unlike anyone I’ve ever seen, your confidant, you’re charming. Who wouldn’t fall in love with you?” Tears were falling from his face too. “You act like you’re a monster, but you aren’t. You’ve done bad things, you’ve hurt people, but you’re a victim too. And you’re trying to be better. You sacrificed yourself for us, you got yourself help. You… you made me feel amazing. Like I was the only person who mattered. All the time I spent with you was the happiest I’ve ever felt. And I’m not as perfect as you say. As sick as it is, I miss being a phantom thief. I miss the rush of a heist. I miss the selfish satisfaction I felt for taking someone down. But… with you I feel that rush I’m missing. I couldn’t tell you how happy I was to learn you were ok Goro. I told you I liked you a year ago but that doesn’t begin to cover what I feel for you. I regretted not saying these words then, and I’m sorry but I need for you to hear them now. I love you, Goro Akechi.”

Akechi was stunned by the words that left Ren’s crying face. They just stood there for a while, before Akechi finally spoke.

“I-I’m sorry… those words. I don’t know if I’m ready… I want to say them to you, b-but I’m scared Ren. I’ve never said them to anyone but my mother.” A few more steps closer.

“That’s okay. I just needed you to know. I don’t want our old game to keep going either. I thought it had ended last night. I want it to end. I want to be with you. As your friend. As you’re boyfriend. As you’re lover. Whatever it takes to have you with me.” They were close now, and after Ren’s words finished their arms were around each other. Waterlogged, crying, and exhausted, the two embraced.

“I’m sorry Ren… I’m so sorry.” Tears were falling for what would be the last time for Akechi today.

“It’s okay. However long it takes for you to say. I’ll be waiting for you. I’ll never lose you again.” He pressed a kiss onto Akechi’s forehead.

“No… I don’t want you to have to wait anymore…” Despite the rain trickling around them, neither could hear anything but each other.

“Ren Amamiya, leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart, infamous Joker, and the one who stole every piece of me.” He took a few shaky breaths. There was a moment of hesitation, and he debated taking it back. He didn’t.

“I… I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic teary confession in the rain mmmm. Fear of emotional connection MMMMM. Next chapter we make up for the lack of seggs by having as much smut as I can fit into a chapter, cause these bois gotta warm up from the rain somehow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Blood_Lich) if you'd like where I just kinda enjoy art and update my works. Thanks for reading!


	3. A Pact Formed in Rain, Sealed in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi managed to confess to Ren, despite his fear and anxiety. Now these two idiots are freezing in the rain and need to get inside. Who knows what spicy things they'll do to heat up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy smut to celebrate a sweet love confession from our emotionally stunted hero. The scene at the end of this chapter was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/lxwdmoxchi/status/1360992739463151617) amazing piece by [Lxwdmoxchi](https://twitter.com/lxwdmoxchi). It's such an amazing Shuake piece I couldn't help but want to express the emotions in the art in fic form, so go follow her. Thanks to @Spaceman2797 and @ChiefMandu for being my beta readers as usual. The art piece IN the fic is by the amazing [Chief Mandu](https://twitter.com/ChiefMandu). Huge thanks to her for making it for this piece.

Neither was sure how long they stood there in the soft rainfall, pressed together. Eventually the cold that was the February rain reminded them of her chilling presence. Both boys shivered as they realized the absurdity of the situation. Ren couldn’t help but let a laugh out, and Akechi soon followed, laughing through the tears that had already fallen.

“Maybe we should go warm up.” Akechi spoke up, now holding Ren both for comfort and for warmth.

“Yeah uh, that sounds pretty good. You know just sitting inside LeBlanc isn’t gonna warm us up that fast.” Ren pulled a way slightly and cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Akechi matched his coy expression.

“Oh? And what exactly did you have in mind?”

“Why don’t you and I go to the bathhouse down the street? We could grab some dry clothes and enjoy ourselves for a while.” Ren’s hand slowly slid down Akechi’s back. He leaned in and whispered. “Maybe we’d even be alone…”

Akechi shivered as the hot breath touched his ear. His own grip on Ren’s side tightened and he gently pressed their hips together. Both of their breath hitched as the ever so slightly grinded together.

“Yes” Akechi’s voice was nearly a breathy moan. “I think I’d like that.”

\--

They quickly made their way back through the streets of Tokyo, Ren leading the way, as Akechi really wasn’t quite sure where he was. It didn’t take too long to return to the street where Leblanc was, although traveling through the rain wasn’t ideal. The two were quite content all things considered; they had just officially started dating after all. Ren went inside and soon came out with a bag Akechi assumed was now full of clothes for the two of them. He switched the sign to closed and locked up before they entered the bath house.

The locker room was devoid of people, apparently the heavy rain enough to warn off even the most determined of bath goers.

“Huh that’s stange” Ren said, “On rainy days there’s usually an old man who comes here, but I guess he’s not around.”

“I suppose our luck, no? We’re all alone, just like you wanted.” Akechi placed his hands-on Ren’s hips, and they moved in closer. It only took a moment of the wet embrace for the two love high idiots to remember they were thoroughly soaked.

“Perhaps we should save this for the bath, Ren” Just saying his name like that, first name only, gave him some kind of satisfaction. Ren was surrounded by numerous attractive men and women, more than one had clearly shown some attraction to him. Yet, with all of them as competition, Akechi had won him. Perhaps his competitive spirit was always going to fight for Ren like this.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Goro.” They began to undress, pulling off their wet soggy clothing and stuffing them into one of the lockers, placing the dry bag of clothing above it. Both were down to their boxers now, and neither hid the fact that they were checking out the other. Akechi’s eyes slowly traveled from Ren’s toned stomach up to his firm chest. He noted just how well defined every muscle was, and took an extra note of his nipples, small but still hard, exposed against the air of the bath house. Ren took his glasses off, placing them on the locker and ran a hand through his sopping hair, before giving it a quick shake. He turned back to Akechi who was now blushed and staring. He giggled; his eyes being drawn to the obvious bulge in his boxer briefs.

“You’re that easy huh? All I did was push my hair out of my eyes and you’re acting like it’s the first time you’ve seen me naked.”

Akechi grumbled something and looked away from Ren, his blush only getting stronger. Ren’s fingers suddenly pushed under the waistline of Akechi’s underwear and he pulled down just enough that only the base of Akechi’s girth was visible. Akechi gave a sharp gasp as Ren kept giving him his smug smile.

“Someone’s on the edge huh? You know if we aren’t careful, we could get caught. That being said… this place tends to get a decent amount of privacy.”

Akechi mulled it over in his head. The rain had picked back up just as they entered, and the worker that let them in seemed to be content to not pay them any mind. Although the thought of someone finding them was… rather interesting.

Ren giggled again, enjoying the pure frustration that he wore on his face.

“Oh, come on Goro. Don’t worry, I’ll still make sure you enjoy yourself. Deep down inside I’m still a depraved guy huh? The thought of you struggling to keep your moans in while I please you. Constantly checking to see if someone is coming while I blow your mind. That sounds fun. Don’t you think?”

Akechi could only breath and give Ren an intense stare. His underwear was down in a moment, revealing his fully erect girth to Ren, who’s hand gently rubbed Akechi’s hips just to the side. His own were down now, and he quickly collected their garments and tossed them into the locker. Grabbing Akechi’s hand, Ren pulled him into the bath house proper, also grabbing two towels as they went. He tossed the towels to the side and pulled Akechi into the showers, quickly turning one on. Both couldn’t help but moan as the hot water touched their skin, and for a while they just stood there, inches from each other enjoying the water. Ren got to his knees before Akechi.

“R-Ren what are you…ooh…” He shut up quickly as he felt Ren’s lips wrap around the tip of his cock. He wasted no time as he firmly gripped Akechi’s hips, and slowly began to tease the tip inside his mouth with his tongue. His eyes locked onto Akechi’s with a completely different energy than the eyes that had confessed in the rain not 20 minutes ago. The mask of Joker was on, and he intended to give Akechi the dance he desired. Akechi’s back was against the wall now as he let out sharp exhales and soft, muffled moans. His breath shook as Ren’s tongue made slow methodical laps around his foreskin. Akechi’s hands gripped against the bars of the shower as Ren finally began to slide his lips down Akechi’s length.

“Ha…. Aaah…. Nnngh… fuck…” Another round of labored moans escaped his mouth as Joker slowly slid downwards, taking the length in his throat. His lips pressed against Akechi’s pelvis and he stayed there, feeling Akechi throb inside of his throat. Akechi’s hands were shaking and his breath was rapid and uneven, and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to start fucking Joker’s throat while screaming with pleasure.

Ren pulls back slowly and deliberately, never breaking his stare on Akechi. It’s so painfully slow that Akechi can’t quite stifle every moan that leaves his mouth. His white-knuckle grip on the shower bars was the only thing keeping him up, as his knees gave out the moment Ren had moved downwards.

“R-Ren please… ahh… you’re driving me crazy. Fu-fuck!” He bucked his hips forward, begging for Ren to go faster, however he only earned a smug chuckle from Ren. He goes back down just as slow, and back up just as slow, and back down just as slow. His eyes giving Akechi a mock submissive puppy dog stare. Akechi has to slap a hand on his mouth to stop from screaming, but he held it in somehow. Finally, upon reaching Akechi’s tip one final time, Ren give Akechi one more long playful look before slamming his head downwards, forcing his lips against Akechi's crotch.

He couldn’t hold it in anymore and he let out a lusty and loud moan. Ren felt Akechi’s cock suddenly swell and get hotter and he did his best to hold himself there, feeling the girth twitching in his throat. He felt the hot cum shoot out in fast powerful spurts, and he couldn’t stop a few tears from falling as he gagged on Akechi. He refused to pull back though, and he whimpered as the sensation overtook him. Akechi was far less composed. His hips bucked forward as his orgasm took over, eyes rolled upwards and head against the wall, his arms shaking as they barely held him up. Ren stayed there for a while, hands still clenched on Akechi’s hips, making sure he got every single drop of his cum. After what felt like hours, he finally pulled back, letting Akechi’s cock slowly slip out, and letting another moan slip from his mouth. With a little pop of Akechi’s cock, the brunette collapsed to the ground. Ren quickly slid under Akechi’s arms and pressed his head to his chest. He was so pleased with himself he was nearly purring. Akechi, however, had nearly passed out under the heat of the bathhouse shower. His breathing was long and heavy, and Ren happily listened to the rhythm while he teased Akechi’s chest with one finger.

Finally, Akechi spoke, his voice croaky following his powerful orgasm.

“Perhaps we should move to the bath now. This floor isn’t exactly the most comfortable.”

“I suppose that’s agreeable, as long as I get to continue laying on your chest.”

Akechi chuckled and the two pushed themselves off the ground, turning off the shower. They found their way over to the bath and both lowered themselves into the hot water, relishing in the sensation of the water on their muscles, aching from their chase in the rain.

“Ahhhh…” Akechi spread his arms out and let his head fall back, closing his eyes. “That feels fantastic. Mind turning up the heat even more?”

Ren made his way past Akechi, letting a hand drift over his chest, before turning the heat of the bathwater up, and returning to Akechi’s side.

“You are sure like it hot, huh? I’ll have to remember that for… future uses.”

Akechi gave him a questioning look.

“Oh? How exactly do you intend to use the knowledge that I enjoy baths hotter than most?”

“Nothing special. Now I know you like it hot.” He gave Akechi a smug look and then laid his head down onto Akechi’s chest. He simply shook his head and let his body relax. His breath was still heavy and labored from his orgasm, but it was slowly returning to normal. They stayed like that for a while, both relaxing in the heat of the bath before each in turn finally pushed up and probably bathed the rest of the way. As the hot steam surrounded their toned wet bodies the two couldn’t help but slowly draw closer together, chests now inches away from each other. Ren spoke up.

“You know, there is something that couples usually do when they confess their love for each other that we didn’t really do…”

Akechi gave him a confused look, instantly a little worried, despite the tension he felt in their closeness.

“We didn’t? I’m sorry… I guess I forgot whatever it is, my mind was a little bit occupied at the time.”

Ren laughed, gently putting a hand on Akechi’s forearm, and slowly sliding upwards.

“No no it’s nothing bad. What you said was perfect, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. But still it’s like we skipped a tiny little step. One that’s on my mind since it was valentine’s day I guess.” His other hand was placed onto Akechi’s side now and was sliding back towards the small of his back. Akechi looked into Ren’s eyes, and feeling the touches sliding up his body, decided to give in to whatever it was Ren wanted. He moved his hand up to rest on Ren’s bicep, and the other finding its way to Ren’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, steam of the bath wrapping around them keeping them warm, breath ragged and shaky. They held eye contact for a moment, and as Ren leaned his face in to Akechi, he finally understood what was happening.

Ren leaned in and kissed Akechi. At first their lips just pressed together for a few moments, far more sensual and romantic than their first kiss. As Akechi’s hand slid up to lace his fingers through Ren’s hair, he realized this was their first kiss driven by love. Ren began to move his lips, massaging them against Akechi’s, pulling him even closer. Akechi allowed it, and soon their soft gentle kiss became passionate, and yet so deliberately slow. The rest of the world was gone now, and only Akechi and Ren were left. Ren’s tongue soon pushed inside of Akechi’s mouth, and he didn’t fight it. He moaned into the kiss as Ren began to gently massage his back and shoulder where he held him. All the strife they had gone through together, all the forces that had tried to force them apart, this was their reward for staying true to their resolve. No time in Akechi’s life would ever be as precious to him as these two days in February. After an eternity of bliss Ren finally pulled away, slowly. Akechi couldn’t help but follow him as he pulled back, unconsciously begging for more. They slowly opened their eyes, and both let out a heavy and pleasured sigh.

“Wow…” Akechi whispered out, making Ren chuckle again.

“Yeah… wow.” Needless to say, they pushed back in for more a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bath house sex bath house sex! I know I promised lots of smut last chapter, but I decided to split it up, so worry not as more smut is on the way. This fic was originally just gonna be one chapter, then it was gonna be 3 chapters, and now I just don't want to stop writing it cause mm I love these bois. Thanks again to [Lxwdmoxchi](https://twitter.com/lxwdmoxchi) for letting me write a chapter from her amazing art and thanks to [Chief Mandu](https://twitter.com/ChiefMandu) for making the piece in the chapter. I don't know exactly how long I want this fic to be but I want to explore some more hurt/comfort from Joker's side and maybe even add some psychological horror aspects from Akechi's perspective, so who knows what the hell is coming next. Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Blood_Lich) for updates. Thanks for reading!


	4. Maid for Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and Joker continue to enjoy the high of their relationship starting, and Joker decides he deserves a bit of fun himself after helping Akechi out in the bathhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut was promised and Smut I give to you. Sorry about taking so long on this chapter, I'm playing Pokémon Platinum for the first time and with Persona 5 Strikers out as well eating up my time, not to mention college, I've been busy. Finally the writing worms came back to me though. Thanks for reading! Recommend reading with [No More What If's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOS1LUnvdYE) playing cause it's about these gaybois.

After losing track of time, Ren and Akechi finally decided they’d had enough and pushed out of the bath. Ren found the towels he had previously discarded and tossed one to Akechi, wrapping his around himself to start drying off. Akechi followed suit and the two now stood in the locker room outside the bath.

“Care for a drink? My treat.” Ren reached into his bag for his wallet and was now at the vending machine.

“I’ll take some milk, but I refuse to let you treat me. I’ll pay for my own thanks.”

“Goro it’s only 100 yen. Come on it’s not a big deal.” He slid the first coin into the machine and took a bottle of milk out before he began putting in the second coin. Akechi put his hand on his shoulder before he managed to drop it in.

“Ren you know I hate accepting charity. Just let me pay for my own drink.”

Ren put his hand up to his chin, seemingly considering his options, before smiling at Akechi and pushing the coin in.

“…” Akechi just stared at him for a while before Ren leaned down to pull out the second bottle of milk.

“Don’t bother complaining, I’m your boyfriend now and I’m gonna buy you things whether you like it or not. Get used to it.” He handed it to Akechi and popped open his bottle.

“I see you still intend to infuriate me despite our… new relations.”

“You misunderstand. Our new relations are only going to give me more ways to infuriate you.” 

Akechi just shook his head and begrudgingly drank his own milk. 

\--

They made it back to Leblanc, luckily managing to stay mostly dry. Despite Bosses request to run Leblanc, Ren decided it might be wiser to just stay closed considering the rainstorm had picked back up. Now instead of keeping their vigil downstairs the lay side by side on Ren’s bed. Ren scrolling aimlessly through his phone, and Akechi reading a book he had apparently brought. Something esoteric, confusing, and complex, Ren thought. Upon inspection the book was titled Jazz through the Ages, so about as esoteric as he expected. Quickly he found himself staring at Akechi while he read, taking in his soft expressions, the occasional twitch or change in his lips or eyes as he thumbed from page to page. His gaze quickly drifted downwards to explore Akechi’s body. There was a deep satisfaction he found in remembering that Akechi was currently wearing one of his shirts. A reminder of what had happened the night before. Those thoughts, and the thoughts that lingered from their bath, quickly reminded him sternly of the pressure in his own pants.

“You know” he said, placing his phone down next to him “It’s so nice to have you here next to me like this.” 

Akechi didn’t look away from his book but replied.

“Yes, it is rather nice considering the cold.”

“Yeah, nice and warm. Just you and me, alone together, on my bed.” He made his best suggestive look but Akechi just nodded still not moving his eyes. For a detective he could be quite bad at picking up signals. Ren moved his hand over Akechi’s chest, and slowly dragged his finger upwards, light as a feather. Akechi’s breath suddenly hitched at the sensation and Ren smiled deviously.

“I was thinking, I didn’t exactly get anything myself when we were at the bath house. Maybe you could… help me out.” That got Akechi’s attention. He hesitantly closed the book and placed it down on Ren’s shelf.

“Ah yes… I assumed since you didn’t ask for anything right away that you didn’t want anything. So, what exactly did you have in mind?”

Ren smiled before getting up and walked over to one of the trunks of clothing in his room.

“You see… I got something a while ago that was going to be for myself. But I think I want you to wear it for me.” He began digging through the trunk. Akechi sat up on the bed and regarded Ren with a surprised look.

“My, Ren. We’ve only been dating for about an hour and you already want me to wear something for you? I suppose you did admit how depraved you were earlier.” 

“Not that I’ve ever really hid it. I guess having city life freedom really exposed that part of me. Now then…” He found the item he was looking for and turned to Akechi with it in hands “I want you to wear this for me.”

Akechi stared in shock for a moment at the outfit in Ren’s hands.

“You… you seriously expect me to wear that for you?” 

Ren made a mischievous smile and nodded. Akechi stammered for a second before speaking again.

“I am not going to humiliate myself with that. You must be crazy if you think I’d do that so easily.”

“But you owe me, don’t you? I paid for your drink at the bath today, so don’t I deserve a bit of appreciation?” The look on Akechi’s face told Ren he had won. He sat up and slowly made his way to Ren before swiping the outfit from his hands.

“I’ll get you back for this.”

Ren giggled and replied.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

\--

Ren sat patiently now on his bed as Akechi changed in the downstairs bathroom. He had quickly gotten the atmosphere ready, lighting the same candles that had burned the previous night. All the pieces he needed to torture his boyfriend were set up. When he heard Akechi’s footsteps climbing the stairs, he sat up and the unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt for good measure. 

Akechi entered into his room slowly, his flushed face was aimed downwards, refusing to look up at Ren. His gloved hands clutched tight to the bottom of his skirt, and as he made it to the top Ren could fully appreciate Akechi wearing the maid outfit. Cute frills covered every inch of the design, from under the skirt to the shoulders of the short-sleeved shirt. A red bow finished around the collar of the shirt, and on top a headband sat on Akechi’s brown hair. Black lace thigh highs covered his legs, connecting to a garter belt hidden from vision. For his first time putting it on he managed it quite well. 

“I-I’m here… M-Master.” Akechi said through nearly grinding teeth. Ren was surprised he had actually said it considering how against he it he claimed to be, but just those words and seeing the outfit was enough to put Ren at full mast. 

“Ah, it took you look enough. Why don’t you be a good boy and come over here, Goro.” He smiled that same devilish smile as Akechi blushed even harder. Each step was a click against the hardwood floor as Akechi slowly made his way over, still refusing eye contact. He stopped just in front of Ren, making every effort to avoid looking directly at him. Ren was more excited than he had realized.

“You look as beautiful as ever. To be expected from one of my servants.” He snuck a hand behind Akechi’s back, dropping under his skirt, and then firmly grabbed Akechi’s ass. Akechi whimpered in response and his hands clenched tighter against the maid dress.

“My… what an indecent sound to make…” He kept his hand there, his other holding him upright as he leaned against the bed.  
“Can’t believe I’m dating such a fucking pervert.” Akechi said under his breath.

“Calling me a pervert after making those cute noises? And after that rough display last night? We both know you’re just as bad, Goro.” He moved his free hand now to cup Akechi’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. He squirmed a little but didn’t resist, now staring directly into Ren’s devious eyes. Ren pulled his hand back and gave Akechi a quick spank, not too hard to start. Akechi jumped in surprise and let out a stifled moan, trying not to show how much he had enjoyed it. 

“Oh? Did you like that Goro?” Akechi didn’t respond. “Oh, come on now, we both know it’s true so admit it. We’re not moving forward until I hear it from your soft lips.”

Akechi glared now at Ren’s smirking visage before taking a deep breath.

“I-I Liked it, Master.”

“Mm that’s more like it… Good Boy.” Ren’s other hands now slid down Akechi’s neck, lowering until his finger drifted over Akechi’s chest. He slid it back up once he reached the waist, deliberately gliding a finger over Akechi’s nipple. He stifled another whimper and squirmed in Ren’s grasp, but he still refused to break. Ren’s grip on Akechi’s ass tightened and his other hand now directly focused on Akechi’s pecks, fingers now rubbing Akechi’s nipple through the fabric of the maid outfit.

“Nnng… fff… d-damn you Amamiya…” Akechi tried and tried to hold on to his dignity but the feelings of Ren’s dexterous fingers pillaging his body was taking him closer to the breaking point.

“To think my own maid would talk to me like that. I think you need to be punished for that one, Goro.” Another spank on Akechi’s ass rang out before Ren’s hands both gripped Akechi tight on the hips and pulled him up onto the bed. It only took a moment for Ren to position the embarrassed boy exactly how he wanted him. Now Akechi was on his knees facing the wall, skirt pulled up to expose the white panties and black garter belt that finished off his lewd attire. His head was turned back, giving Ren the perfect angle on his boyfriend, now exposed, flushed, and humiliated. Ren chuckled before sliding both hands onto Akechi’s ass and squeezing hard, relishing the soft flesh in his hands. Akechi squirmed and struggle beneath him, apparently still fighting back a little. Ren decided he was going to fix that.

“Now when a boy like you is so rude to his master, he needs to be thoroughly punished of course, but he also needs to understand his lesson. So, Goro, first tell me what you did wrong hmm?”

The look on Akechi’s face was priceless for Ren. He knew that in their relationship he was usually going to be Akechi’s bottom, so taking these few ripe moments of triumph would be quite nice. Akechi was silent for a few moments, but another hard squeeze from both hands reminded him of his position.

“I… spoke rudely to my master.” His hands gripped hard against the rail of the bed as the last drips of pride oozed out of Akechi.

“Very good. So, you understand what you did wrong, why don’t you tell me what your punishment is going to be.” One finger now slid under Akechi’s panties, sliding them to the side and exposing his anus. Akechi shivered at the notion and his knees shook below him. He took a few deep breaths in and out before finally accepting defeat.

“Y-You’re going to use my ass, sir, to get yourself off.” He cringed at the words and prepared himself.

“That’s exactly right, Goro. For that I’ll be a bit kinder to your ass tonight. Only a bit.” He pulled off his own shirt a moment later and had his pants down to his knees. His cock was out and pressed against Akechi’s ass within seconds, and Ren’s hands clamped down on his hips. Akechi struggled and squirmed against the grasp, awaiting Ren to take him. Ren released his grip only to find the lube they had on the shelf, and quickly made sure Akechi’s ass and his dick were properly prepared to meet. His hand returned to Akechi’s hip, and he lined his cock up, head pressing slightly against Akechi’s entrance. 

“Ready for your punishment?” He began to poke and prod the tip of his dick against Akechi now, not pushing in but slightly opening Akechi little by little with each exploration. Akechi gripped the bedsheet as hard as he could and prepared.

“Yes sir.”

Ren shoved in right away, ripping a desperate moan from Akechi’s lips. His wicked smile only grew upon hearing Akechi moan while dressed like his maid, and he let out his own satisfied moan upon feeling the tight grip of Akechi on his dick. He stayed like that for a few moments, cock halfway in and hands locked to Akechi’s hips, before slowly pulling out until only his tip was in, and the once again pushing in, deeper this time. About another half and inch deeper now. Their labored breaths took an awkward moment before matching in a slow rhythm, and Ren began to repeat the slow process. Their moans echoed out into the attic as the creaking of the bed matched their own rocking movements. Akechi began moving his hip back to match Ren, and he began to speed up slightly, desperate for more.

“Down boy… You must be very excited by your punishment to move like that. And here you called me a pervert.” He gave a Akechi a hard spank. “We’re taking this nice and slow; I plan on enjoying your humiliation for a while longer.”

Akechi could only whimper in reply as Ren’s grip firmed and he was forcibly slowed down. Ren was as deep as he could be with each thrust now. Every dive in was met with the slap of Ren’s hips against Akechi’s ass and each pulled an equally lewd sound from Akechi. Ren leaned forward and slipped a hand under Akechi’s clothing, quickly finding purchase on his nipple.

“F-Fuck… ooh fuck… R-Ren….” Breathy moans left Akechi’s lips as Ren began to tweak and play with his nipple.

“Aww… is my sweet little maid enjoying his punishment? That’s a good boy… learn your lesson.” He pinched down hard on Akechi’s nipple and thrust his cock as deep as he could. It was already too much for Akechi, and his legs shook as he felt his cock begin to spurt into the panties now latched to his lower half by their sex. He couldn’t help but let cries escape as he came while being fucked from behind. Ren could tell that he was embarrassed beyond recognition, and he had no plans to let up on it. His thrusts started to speed up, and he began moaning directly into Akechi’s ears as he fucked faster and faster. If his first orgasm hadn’t broken him, Ren decided a second certainly would. 

“Did my little maid leak cum all over? How lewd. Being fucked in the ass by your master while your nipple is played with is enough to push your over? Such a good boy.” He could feel his own orgasm quickly approaching, but he did his best not to spill his balls too soon. He was determined to force another leak from his maid before he finished. He moved his other hand from Akechi’s hip, and now both were beneath his outfit, flicking, pinching, and tweaking his pert nipples. His thighs were practically wrapped around Akechi’s legs, relying solely on the friction to keep himself inside. His thrusts became shorter and faster now, pulling out every stop to try and overstimulate the detective turned maid.

“R-Ren… p-please… too… much… gonna…” Akechi’s eyes rolled up and he began to shake again. Ren refused to let up with his hips and hands. He felt the tightening of Akechi’s ass and new he was about to break.

“Ffffffuuuuuu….” He couldn’t even finish the word as his cock began emptying his balls against the panties. It was all too much for Ren now, and he found himself at the edge.

“Oh fuck… fuck yes… Goro!” He gave in and felt his balls suddenly tense, and the addictive sensation of his muscles contracting filled his groin as he came inside Akechi. He continued to buck his hips as he used Akechi’s ass to squeeze out every drop of cum he had, relentlessly fucking his exhausted boyfriend. When he finally relieved every last need, he pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to Akechi, drained. 

Akechi matched his exhaustion, the only exception being that his ass was still up in the air. The two laid there, heavy breathing mixing with the hard thrumming of the rain from outside. Ren had nearly fallen asleep when he felt movement snap him back to reality. Akechi was fighting with the maid outfit, attempting to remove it from his sweat ridden skin. He managed to rip it off piece by piece, flinging the remnants across the room as if they were cursed. When he finally threw himself back onto the bed, he looked at Ren.

“You mention this to anyone and I’m shooting you. For real this time.”

Ren could only laugh as he pushed himself up on his arms.

“Oh, don’t worry. I couldn’t bring myself to let anyone else see you humiliated like this.” He leaned over and kissed Akechi softly before dropping down again. “Other kinds of humiliation though? That’ll be fair game now that we’re dating.”

Akechi only scoffed before wrapping an arm around Ren and cuddling against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maid Goro Maid Goro Maid Goro. Now that we got some smutty smut out of the way some more hurt comfort might be in the horizons, after all Akiren has gotten away mostly scot free from the hurt so far. By the way my amazing girlfriend [Chief Mandu](https://twitter.com/ChiefMandu) has made some art for the shower scene from last chapter, so that'll be added as soon as I figure out how to use images with ao3 cause this bitch does not know how. Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Blood_Lich) if you'd like where I retweet art and other shit and sometimes tweet actual things. Thanks again for reading, more coming soon.


	5. Hidden Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets a phone call from someone, and is forced to think about some unpleasant issues that his relationship with Akechi pose.

Ren had been sleeping mostly peacefully when the ringing of his phone cut through his slumber. An annoying, piercing tone that he had never bothered to change. Every so often he would awaken to its screech, and he would always think to himself, I should change that, yet he never did. 

He sat up in his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes as the phone continued to cry at him. Goro was next to him, apparently sleeping soundly. His arm was draped around Ren’s chest, and Ren hesitated to even grab the phone in fear of waking him up. Still the tone was too annoying to annoy, so he leaned over and grabbed the device. It was about 5:00 now, so they had been sleeping for around 3-4 hours or so. The caller read ‘Okasan’. Not the name he wanted to see at this moment. 

In truth his mother could be calling for a variety of reasons, from asking him something as simple as how his day was, to more downright accusatory notions about his choice to move back to Tokyo after graduating early. No matter how frustrated he was with how generally shitty they had been through this whole ordeal, he couldn’t really just ignore the call. His parents tended to overreact, and he was not in the mood to deal with another 5 calls and 20 texts asking him where he was and what he was doing. So, he shifted to the side and answered the phone, doing his best to keep quite and not wake Goro.

“Hello?”

“Hello Ren, it’s Mom. Do you have a minute to talk to me?” He wanted to say, ‘No actually I’m busy with my boyfriend’, but he knew that saying the words busy or boyfriend would end in a headache.

“Yeah, I’ve got some time. What do you need to talk about?” He was purposely careful with his words. One small step and he would hit a landmine.

“Look, I wanted to talk about you living in Tokyo again. I know you made friends there but honestly, I don’t think it’s good for you. Being around city folk is gonna be a bad influence. I’ve heard about these Phantom Thief people that were on the news last year and this summer, and it seems like a bad place. You’re gonna get caught up in the wrong crowd considering…”

Ren knew what she didn’t finish, but he couldn’t just ignore it.

“Considering what, Mom?”

“Considering your record.” Figures. Despite having his name cleared, despite proving his innocence, despite doing every single thing to show that he wasn’t a bad kid, none of it had done absolutely anything to persuade his parents that he wasn’t a troublemaker. Apparently, they considered his adrenaline hunting hobbies just as bad as his assault charges. He took a long sigh and she cut back in before he could defend himself.

“You know that I’ve heard some bad things about that area recently, especially that Kichijoji area. Lots of bad types around there, weirdo’s and all that. You should come back home and work on your college here.”

The comments on “weirdo’s” and “bad types” made his blood boil. It was certainly in reference to people like Lala-chan, or Ohya. People who had become his close friends. People his mother treated like scum because they were different. 

“Mom, seriously I know that you want me to come home, but I already made my choice. I love it here in Tokyo and I don’t want to leave for a while.”  
“Ren, please just listen to me, you never consider-”

“R-Ren? Is something wrong?” A sleepy voice cut his mother off. He turned his head on a snap to see that Goro was now awake, wiping sleep out of his eye. He cursed himself for not being quiet enough, and there was a long pause from the other side of the phone.

“Was that a boy?”

Fuck.

“I-I have a friend over. He needed a place to stay so I let him use my couch, just for the day.” He gave Akechi the hardest look he could, and Akechi quickly caught on, silencing himself. Neither dared move now, for fear of alerting Ren’s mother to the fact that they were both lying on the bed.

“Why did he use your given name?” Her voice was getting sharper. She had expressed her “suspicions” about Ren’s sexuality before. Well, by all rights she was correct, but that didn’t mean she would ever accept it. Quite the opposite actually, she had proven herself to be rather obviously homophobic.

“We’re close. We went to Shujin together, he helped me get through lots of my classes. He’s like a brother I guess.” 

Akechi spoke up, trying his best to sound like he was a bit farther away, sounding like his old polite detective prince self.

“Apologies, Amamiya-san. I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation.” He gave Ren an apologetic look. There was a long time before his mother spoke again.

“Why did he need a place to stay if he’s so smart?” 

He rolled his eyes. He wanted to snap back and say, “It’s none of your business, stop butting into people’s lives when it doesn’t concern you”, but that was once again a quick route to dozens of angry phone calls from his parents after. He gave a Akechi a quick look before quickly coming up with an excuse.

“His… Father had some trouble with their home. So, I offered to give him a place to stay since they aren’t close.” Akechi gave him a confused look, and Ren shrugged before mouthing ‘I don’t know!’ There was another pause before his mother replied again.

“I see. Never mind that. Your father and I both think you should come home right away so we can try to find a college that’ll accept you.” He rolled his eyes. There would really only be one way to end this conversation without causing more problems down the road.

“I’ll consider it, okay? I gotta go, I’m helping at Leblanc right now, and I have to clean up.” There was a pause again before she spoke.

“Okay Ren. I’ll call again later. Bye.” A dial tone met his ear as she hung up the phone. Not even a ‘love you’ at the end. He let out a long groan, throwing his head back and tossing the phone back onto the shelf. He rested his head in his hands and tired his best to slow his breathing. He and Akechi sat in silence, before Ren finally spoke.

“Sorry about that. I kinda panicked and didn’t know what to say. And I’m not exactly… ready… to tell her about it yet.” 

Akechi’s eyes scrolled up and down, no doubt judging Ren from head to toe. He expected something chiding, or passive aggressive, and was surprised at what he actually got.

“It’s fine, Ren. I get it. I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to make that more difficult for you.” He glanced away, and Ren couldn’t help but see him as a hurt puppy.

“No no it’s not your fault, I should’ve just walked downstairs. And besides, the reward of waking up together far outweighs the price it comes with.” He lifted a hand, and gently stroked the side of Akechi’s cheek, making his boyfriend blush through his sheepish looks. That made Ren giggle. For as angry and dark Akechi made himself out to be, he was very obviously touched starved. Ren wanted to let him indulge a little. They stayed there like that for a while, Ren moving his hand up and down, exploring Akechi’s face before running it through his soft brown hair. Seeing him so vulnerable the last few days was certainly a strange experience, but one that Ren would come to cherish. Eventually Akechi spoke up.

“Do you want to talk? About the phone call you just had I mean.” He was looking right through Ren.

“Not really. Shitty parents being shitty parents, nothing I’m not used to.” He said before letting out a half-hearted chuckle. 

“If you say so. I won’t press any further if you don’t want to talk.” Akechi pulled his face away from Ren’s hand and leaned in close, pressing his head to Ren’s chest. Ren smiled, and wrapped an arm around him, and with the other continued to play with Akechi’s hair. Akechi turned his head and spoke again. “So you aren’t going to tell your parents about us, who exactly are you going to tell?”

“I mean, I meant what I said earlier, that I don’t want to hide it from anyone. The only reason I’m not telling my parents is because they’d probably go ballistic, start blaming Tokyo for ‘making me gay’ or something like that.” 

Akechi craned his neck upwards to meet Ren’s eyes playfully.

“By all accounts isn’t that technically correct though? If I remember correctly you said something along the lines of your time here facilitating your ‘gay awakening’?”  
Ren rolled his eyes before flicking Akechi on the forehead gently.

“Figuring out I’m bisexual and Tokyo ‘making me gay’ are too very different concepts.” 

They both laughed now, relishing in each-others touch, and the warm sunlight that was coming through the window. The conversation dropped, and Ren couldn’t stop his mind from dwelling back to his parents. They had sent him to Tokyo after he was wrongly convicted, and upon his return seemed to blame Tokyo on the fact that Ren no longer just stood and took everything that was thrown at him. He had new interests, new friends, a whole new life. A life that the Phantom Thieves had given Ren, and his parents hated it. The thought of having to tell his birth parents about Akechi…

Maybe that would be for the best though. After all the Sojiro was obviously fine with it. He’d probably even come up with crappy jokes about it that made all his friends laugh. So why couldn’t he just cut his parents out of his life and accept life with his new family? He considered saying something to Akechi, but quickly shut his own mouth. After all, Akechi had been through far worse with his parents, so by all rights Ren had no room to complain to him. Additionally, they had only been officially dating for a day now, so it would be weird to immediately dump his baggage onto Akechi.

Ren quickly dispelled those thoughts before they spiraled any deeper, instead trying to recount each date he had shared with Akechi up to this point. He was ripped away from his thoughts when his phone rang again. A sense of dread built up inside him for a moment as he feared another call from either of his parents but let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was from Haru.

“Hello?”

“Hello Ren-kun.” She sounded as cheery as ever.

“Hey Haru, what’s up?” 

“Sorry to call you so late, I figured you’d be more likely to answer if I called. Mako-chan and I are meeting up for lunch tomorrow and I wondered if you’d like to meet with us? Ann is overseas at the moment, but I also invited Ryuji and Yusuke.” A perfect distraction.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” He had just remembered that his boyfriend was currently laying on top of him when he felt Akechi’s eyes on him. “Just checking, Akechi is invited too yeah?” His stomach turned for a moment as he asked. He still wasn’t sure exactly where Haru stood on Akechi. She said that given time she’d be willing to move past everything considering all that happened, but it wasn’t easy to just forgive someone like that.

“Oh! I’m sorry I forgot that Akechi is in town as well. I think that should be fine. Can you do me a favor and ask Futaba and Yoshizawa-chan if they would like to meet as well? I’m sure they’re busy but I figured I’d ask.” His shoulders relaxed as he heard how genuine Haru sounded. 

“Will do, just text me where we’re meeting, and we’ll be there yeah?”

“Mhm will do. What’s that? Oh, Mako-chan says to bring umbrellas in case it rains again.” Ren smiled, of course Makoto would say that.

“We will, don’t worry. See you tomorrow.”

“Okay, see you.” The phone beeped and cut off.

“What’s going on?” Akechi sat up, pushing the hair out of his face.

Ren smiled, and quickly leaned in to peck Akechi on the cheek before replying.

“Looks like we’ve got plans tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this one took. I've been real busy with Work, college, and P5S so yeah. Probably gonna take a little break on this fic to work on some of my other stuff and start posting it, I have some Fire Emblem Three Houses stuff I really want to post, and maybe even some Danganronpa stuff depending on how this next week goes. Thanks to @Spaceman2797 for Beta reading. Thanks for reading as always, and if you want follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Blood_Lich) for updates and lots of art retweets.


End file.
